mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Guide
Pick your opponents wisely if you want to earn the 2xp per victory rather than only 1xp for a loss. I know the arena's match-making system only lets you see the enemy Brutes' HP and stats, but that's fine. Opponents with high HP aren't that big of a deal as long as you can out-damage them. High stats are more dangerous. Choose an opponent with even stats rather than an opponent with a single high stat, that way they won't strike too hard (strength), strike too often (speed), or evade too often (agility). Beware brutes that have both low HP and low stats - that means they've been collecting weapons, specialties and pets. You can also manually check enemy Brutes' personal collection of weapons, specialties, and pets by opening a new tab and typing in this address: http://NAME.mybrutes.com/cellule where the brute's name goes into the name area. Periods (. ), commas(, ), colons(: ), semi-colons(; ), spaces and the like MUST be replaced with a dash (-). Only shift-key symbols are kept as they are (!@#$%^&*). Multiple "replaced" symbols stringed together are worth only one dash (K. Sasaki which has a period followed by a space is k-sasaki). Weapons to Avoid Brutes with bladed staffs such as the Lance, Trident, and Halberd (high rate of counter-attack/block), the wooden club or Stone Hammer (high damage), Greatsword (generally dangerous), Sai (high speed, chance to disarm), Shuriken (high speed, counter-attack), and Whip (high speed, counter-attack) are to be avoided. Specialties to Avoid Brutes with Untouchable specialty (raises evasion), Extra-thick Skin specialty (damage% reduction), Thief super (steals your held weapon), Impact specialty (disarm you on strike), Sabotage specialty (disarm on strike or discard weapons in reserve) are to be avoided. Brutes with Shield specialty (improved blocking), Armor specialty (slight damage reduction), Fierce Brute super (double damage, once per battle), Pugnacious specialty (may strike after being hit, does not interrupt attacking brute), Tragic Potion super (recover HP), and Tornado of Blows specialty (raises chance to multi-strike) should be treated with caution. Sometimes the above listed specialties do not win the battle, and sometimes they change the tide. Pet Woes "Panther" (gray wolf) and bear pets are to be avoided. Panther attacks often for moderate damage per strike, the bear has over 100 HP and deals high damage. You should only challenge Brutes that own these pets IF you have Net or Cry of the Damned, in addition to a superior arsenal. If the enemy Brute has one or two "dog A" pets then they should be treated with caution, since dogs are unreliable but have potential. If your character depends on multiple pets, then avoid opponents that have Cry of the Damned super (scares all pets away). If you depend on a single powerful pet then also avoid opponents with Net super. The Net will always be thrown at the strongest pet, and enemy will never hit a pet that is caught in the Net which effectively removes the pet in one move. If you depend on multiple dogs then you may also want to avoid Brutes that have the Bomb super which deals splash damage to every target on your side of the field - dogs only have 14HP, and a Bomb can easily defeat all of your dogs instantly. Misc. If your Brute depends on the Impact specialty (disarm on strike) or Sai weapon (high speed, disarm on strike), then avoid challenging Brutes that have Master of Arms specialty (often draws/switches weapon) combined with a collection of four or more weapons. Brutes with Master of Arms generally draw a weapon on the first turn, and it will negate any disadvantage that frequently disarming the Brute would cause them. After four turns the battle will likely already be decided, and disarming the opponent will have had almost no real effect up to that point.